Division
Division is a black-ops branch of the government still unknown to the general public. Previously under Percy and Amanda's leadership, Division is now run by Ryan Fletcher, with Nikita and Michael. Its priorities, though, have greatly changed: whereas Percy's goal was to "protect and serve the country", the new Division's only task is to correct the wrongs and find the rogue agents from the old one. Its headquarters is located in the rural outskirts of New Jersey. Background Initiated by Percy, Percy approached Carla Bennett about her tactics of faking deaths of certain prisoners and releasing them for second chances at life. Having strong faith in her partnership with Percy and their plans, they work together to bring delinquents together to save the country by using them as soldiers, with Percy referring to them as "heroes" to convince Carla to join his cause. When Percy employs Amanda as their third partner, however, things get complicated. Amanda and Percy has big plans for Division, while Carla wants to keep it simple and only for the good. She and Amanda often clash, and all Percy is seeing is some friendly competition. Finally, Amanda, fed up with the limitations Carla puts on her, frames her of treason and tells Percy that she was about to rat them out to the government. With a kill order against her now authorized by Percy, Carla goes on the run. It is later revealed that Amanda had ordered the hit on her because Carla had seen her and Ari together and maybe link them in the future. Powerful and not known to the general public, Division handles discreet government. During Percy's corrupt reign, Division eventually developed into a criminal organization, accepting side jobs and pay-for-play assignments. Meanwhile, Amanda had secretly been plotting with Ari Tasarov all this time to take over both Division and Gogol. Both were discovered, however, and ousted. Division recruits people with troubled backgrounds, mostly those on death row, giving them a second chance at life, but actually enslaving them to Division forever by training them to becomes assassins to carry out missions for them. Division essentially erases the lives of their recruits so that they'll be tied psychologically to the organization; trained to be perfect spies and assassins, Nikita Mears is the first recruit to ever have escaped from Division. Initially supervised only by Oversight, a group of officials with high standings and positions in the government, Percy began using their illegal operations compiled on his black boxes as leverage against the group's members to keep the group going. Given the status of the members, they cannot risk the release of the information as it would reveal their illegal doings and jeopardize the country and the government. After Percy's defeat, Division is fully revealed to the government and the director of CIA, Morgan Kendrick. It is now under the direct supervision of Ryan Fletcher who acts as its liaison to the government. The new President of the United States, Kathleen Spencer, constantly warns Ryan that if he is not able to get Division under control, and if its continued existence threatens her administration, she will have to order its destruction. This changes, however, when the President, and her Commander-in-chief, Evan Danforth, began sanctioning kill orders and other issues to Ryan for Division that would benefit the United States to ensure Division's future. Nikita, Michael, Alex, Birkhoff, and Ryan are all skeptical to accept the offer, but with Morgan Kendrick's death, they are now obligated to perform all the tasks, or the President will pull the switch on them. Also, Ryan has begun making the tough decisions for Division, similar to the ones Percy made before Division began going off track. Ranks *Leaders/Heads *Operations *Tech *Guardian (former) *Field Agent *Cleaner *Reaper *Guard *Medic *Engineer *Recruit Known Members Senior Operatives Current Assets Field Agents *Cyrus - reinstated from Dirty Thirty Recruits Employees *Anna *David *Jen *Maiko *Maria *Mary *Matt *Peter *Sammy *Sarah *Seamus Associates Dirty Thirty :This lists the remaining known rogue agents. The cancelled ones have been listed in its own heading below, and the recommitted ones have been included under the field agents heading. *"The Watchman" - captured Cancelled Dirty Thirty: *Martin *Wade *Anne *Mia *Edward - "Alexi Markov" who, after six years of being undercover to infiltrate the People's Liberty Movement in Uzbekistan, was elected president there *M *Ray Field Agents: *Amir Khamera - one of the agents assigned to be a part of the Division test; plays "Bashir's brother" and tortures the recruits as part of their resistance test *"Dalton Gower" - Sentry agent undercover at the New Jersey farm surrounding Division *Jaden - Alex's fellow recruit she develops a rivalry with. Fails her first graduation mission, and finally graduates on her mission with Alex. *Julia - not seen. Cancelled years before by Reaper Owen for having a relationship with another agent *Kelly - Field Agent & Nikita's former partner. Disavowed by Division after capture in Turkey. Became a Gogol asset for escape. *Sayid - one of the agents assigned to be a part of the Division test; plays one of Amir's henchmen *Stephen *Thom *"Richard Ellison" - Field Agent; PYSOPS; Undercover *Lisa a.k.a. "Blue Jay" - undercover with Valeriy Ovechkin's double *"Margaret Gower" - Sentry agent undercover at the New Jersey farm surrounding Division *Nisha Patel - Ramon and Division's agent, undercover in WNB News *Rahal - one of the agents assigned to be a part of the Division test; plays "Bashir Maro" Recruits: *Glenn Roland - Mentioned only; held the record of 18 hours during a Division test and suffered severe PTSD after it; cancelled for being inoperative Cleaners: *Robbie - shortly became a guard at Division before becoming a cleaner *Roan - Cleaner & Leading Division Officer - Cancelled Black Box Guardians: *Brandon *Jeff Shore *Patrick Miller *Tim Associates: :Oversight: *Senator Madeline Pierce - "Gemini" *Edward Adams - "Ares" *Jonathan Gaines - "Midas" *Admiral Bruce Winnick- "Hades" *Roger Trenton - "Atlas" *Phillip Ramsey - "Chronos" :Others: *Kasim Tariq - "Off-Book" NOC Agent/Rogue Agent & Terrorist *Ramon - "Off-Book" NOC Agent. Asset that takes credit for acts of terrorism performed by Division. A notorious assassin before being rendered a paraplegic by Percy. *President "Valeriy Ovechkin" - Valeriy Ovechkin's double & replacement doppleganger, meant to work in favor of the United States. Other Employees: *Baker - Amanda's mole *Doctor Hanson - Division Medic *Doctor Joseph Mars - Creator of P9; secretly recruited and used by Percy to create Regimen *Unnamed Engineer - the designer of the black boxes; killed by Percy after teaching Birkhoff everything he needs to know about the black boxes Former *Ari Tasarov - coverted with Amanda *Cassandra Ovechkin - deep cover in MI6 for Gogol - Retired *Dana Winters - former Black Box Guardian - Retired *Morgan Kendrick - Killed *Sara a.k.a. "Tammi Smith" - Low-ranking former recruit; Went rogue during her suicide mission and never got to graduate. Category:Organizations